


I forget Something

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forget Something

**Title:** I forget Something  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Too short for this.

\-----------------------------------------  
The Jump house seems to be so peaceful today. The troublemakers are on work, that’s why it’s peaceful. Yabu, Inoo, Takaki, and Keito are still in the house though, they just got home from a photo shoot. They’re resting on their rooms. Yabu and Inoo are in their room. Inoo is reading a book, Yabu also reading a book. Then, Inoo sees the clock, he stands up and takes a bag, puts phone, wallet, and everything Yabu usually bring to the photo shoot location.  
  
“Yabu, it’s 3 PM already. You have a photo shoot in 30 minutes.” Inoo said as he taps Yabu’s shoulder. Yabu sighs, he just got home like an hour ago, and now he has to go again.  
  
“Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me.” He says thanks.  
  
“You’re welcome Kou~ Oh and I got your things ready.” Inoo says as he gives Yabu his bag. Yabu takes it and change his clothes.  
  
“You know what? You are a good wife~” Yabu says while buttoning his shirt.  
  
“Only for you though.” He giggles. “And I am a guy in case you forget.”  
  
“No. I am not. But you’re the uke, so you’re my wifey~” Yabu giggles to, Inoo walks towards him and pats Yabu’s cheek.  
  
“Fine, I’m your wife then.” He laughs lightly. “Off to work! You’ll be late.”  
  
“I’m off then. Bye Kei-chan~” Yabu waves his hand and open their room door.  
  
“Drive carefully, okay?” Inoo says, Yabu nods and close the door. Inoo can hears Yabu stepping away, so he gets back to what he was doing. He sits on a chair, puts on his glasses and reads his book, but then Yabu comes back. Inoo puts his book and stands up from the chair.  
  
“You forget something? I’ll get it for you.” Said Inoo nicely. Yabu nods as he walks towards Inoo.  
  
“Yeah. I forget something.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“This.” Yabu kiss Inoo’s lips, it’s just a quick peck though. “I forget my goodbye kiss~” he continued cheerfully. Inoo giggles.  
  
“Baka.” Inoo slap Yabu playfully, Yabu then bid his good bye and off to work.  
“I have such lovely boyfriend.” Inoo says after Yabu left him. He giggles to himself, ad feeling grateful having Yabu as boyfriend.

\----------------------------------------------

I was dealing with my home works, specially biology and chemistry, then I got bored,  
so, I came up with this~  
How is it? Please leave me comment ^~^ I'll be pleased to get it  
Now, I'm going back to my home works *sigh*,  
Maybe I'll do the theater home work first *giggles*

Thanks for reading nee~ 


End file.
